Hunter and Prey: Life Day Spin Off
by SilyaBeeodess
Summary: (Little to no spoilers given so ha! Anyway, had to make this since it's nearing Christmas time and I wanted to see what Bossk and Layla/Tyra would go through if they spent the holiday together. Happy Holidays!) Pairing up once again, Tyra drags Bossk with her for the chance to experience this strange holiday; Life Day. Will the two manage NOT to kill each other before the day ends?


"Please, Bossk? It look fun." Her speech had been improving.

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Tyra, I swear, if you do not drop it _right now_, I will throw you out the air lock!" he growled. To be honest, it was an empty threat; He couldn't hurt her as long as he owed a life debt to her. Although- despite his religion and duty to the Scorekeeper- at this point he was very, _very_ tempted to breaking that code.

His threat quieted her for about a minute before she began begging again. "Plllleeeeaaaa-"

"Alright! If it will get you to shut up, then fine!"

"Thank you!" She gave him a death grip of a hug around his torso.

Wide eyed, Bossk tore her off of him, lifting her a couple of inches off of the ground by the back of her midnight blue winter tunic in the process. Sighing as he put her back down, he ordered, "Just go wait in your quarters while I set the coordinates." Frankly, he just wanted some peace. He nearly cheered out loud as she disappeared behind the far corner of the hallway.

Bossk had bothered to take the time to check up on how the near human he had met a few months back was making out. She was progressing in her studies quickly for just starting out and was becoming an accomplished sharpshooter with a blaster. He had chosen then to take her on a short job with him to capture some black-market dealer on Mon Gazza. Together, they had made quick work in catching their quarry and had delivered him to Bossk's employers without a problem. However, alone, it might not have been that way.

Walking around Mon Gazza, Tyra had spotted strange things that were unknown on her homeworld; gleaming colored lights on strands, decorated trees, and festive music coming from shops. People around the galaxy were preparing for Life Day; a holiday to celebrate remembrance and new beginnings. As always with anything new she was presented with, she wanted to know all about it. Bossk had done his best to ignore her rambling questions. Life Day was a holiday originating from Kashyyyk, the Wookiee homeworld. And the Trandoshans and Wookiees were long hated enemies. He wanted to be the least involved with it as he possibly could.

Still, for almost the past hour, Tyra had been begging him to let her see what it was like.

Bossk sat down and strapped himself in, preparing to set the coordinates. He did _not_, however, tend to go anywhere near Kashyyyk. There were other worlds and species that celebrated the holidays as well- other planets where he was less likely to run into somebody he knew and get caught showing Tyra around.

Bossk checked his surveillance screen to see if Tyra had made it to her quarters yet. Once she walked in, he locked her inside. He didn't trust her enough to let her walk around the _Hound's Tooth _freely. It seemed she was used to it by now though, because she didn't react. Quickly, before she could sit down and brace herself for acceleration, he typed in the coordinates for Corellia and sent his ship into hyperspace. He let out a rough laugh as he watched her get flung around inside the spare quarters. On-screen, she finally sprawled out of the deck and let out a low moan.

When she stood back up, shaking her head in order to get rid of the sick feeling from being tossed around, she glared at where she knew the camera was hidden and shook a fist, yelling, "That's not funny!" This, of course, only made Bossk laugh even more.

In a few hours, the _Hound_ exited hyperspace and entered Corellian airspace. Bossk was easily able to get landing clearance. Much like on their other journeys, Tyra had left her quarters and joined him in the cockpit to watch as they entered the atmosphere. No matter what world she went to, she was always amazed at the different planet's hues that typically glowed with life. Bossk would humor her by stating what he knew about the world they had reached.

Upon landing, Tyra slipped on her leather boots and attached a few things she thought she might need to her belt. However, as the boarding ramp descended and she was about to step out of the ship, Bossk gripped her by the shoulder.

"You're going to have to keep that on the ship," he said, pointing to her primary weapon, "just having that thing could cause trouble."

"What I need it?" she asked.

He tossed her a small blaster that could easily be concealed, "Then use this, but leave that here. Besides, you've got your knife, right?" Although she never mentioned anything about knives in her arsenal, he had known her to wield one often enough that she _had_ to have at least one on her at all times.

Reluctantly she nodded before pulling one free from a well-disguised compartment in her boot. It was a cruel number with a razor sharp point.

Bossk nodded and kept his eyes on the knife, "Yeah, I think you'll be fine." He didn't tear his eyes away from it until she had stashed it back into her boot. To a degree, he actually _did _trust Tyra. And for him, that came in _very_ short supply. But he had seen how deadly she could be with those small, sharp blades; the first experience with himself having been the target. If she ever did decide to turn on him, he would be ready.

She placed her weapon on a rack before heading down to the busy streets below.

Coronet City was the capital of the planet, often referred to as "The Jewel of Corellia." Highly advanced and with beautiful architecture, it closely placed in second with Coruscant. The spaceport was the very best, there was a large bazaar where one could find nearly anything they required, and multiple parks and open spaces for people to take a breather from city life. Bossk had been here only a handful of times- once to drop off a piece of merchandise and other times to gather information at the cantinas, but he still preferred the secluded and devious world of Tatooine over this.

He had to keep an eye on Tyra as they walked around. Even though she was a Rigossan whose height rivaled that of full-grown human males, it was far too easy for her to get lost in the huge crowds. And who knows what she'd get herself into then. Somehow, she had a way of attracting all kinds of trouble.

Just like on Mon Gazza, the weather was not at all to his liking. Snow covered the buildings and trees and he felt like he would freeze solid at any moment. He glanced over at Tyra, wondering how most mammals could stand the cold even for a little while. He cheeks and nose were flushed red from the frost and her lips had darkened to a slight purple, but other than that she seemed perfectly okay. Her eyes had a bright twinkle to them as they changed from a rich brown to an icy blue that matched the scenery.

"This is the last time I let you drag me into one of these messes," Bossk grumbled as he pulled his thermal jacket a little tighter around him. She wasn't paying attention though. No, she was far too busy taking everything in and staring at a giant Wroshyr Tree that had been placed right in the center of one of the main streets and decorated with many hanging lights.

Somehow, he managed to convince her to step into a small caf shop. That way he could at least get something warm to drink to heat him up a bit. He bought himself a regular mug of caf, not minding the bitter taste all too much once he had added a few spices to the beverage. Tyra, meanwhile, ordered a cup of Hoth Chocolate; a holiday special. _She certainly is dedicated into experiencing __**everything,**_ Bossk thought as they stepped out about twenty minutes later.

They watched a group of carolers and musicians on the city streets as they waited for each other to finish. Tyra seemed to enjoy it all, no matter what played. Bossk, on the other hand, listened with stubborn contempt. Soon, a festive, upbeat song was sung…

"_In the midst of the night,_

_With snow fallin' pure and white,_

_You can hear sweet melodies,_

_In the joyous Life Day beat,_

_As the folks all sing along, sing along,_

_There's a rhythm in the air,_

_That leaves all without a care,_

_And as you hear that harmony,_

_Ole Saint Nick jumps to his feet,_

_To the joyous Life Day beat,_

_All do cheer because heeeee's,_

_Swingalong, Swingalong Santa…"_

A few civilians clapped to the rhythm. Some stood and joined in a dance. Out of nowhere, a human male that appeared to be in his late twenties approached Tyra and reached for her hand as an offer for her to dance with him. There was something in his eyes though that said he wanted more than just a dance from her; a type of hunger in them that Tyra- as her usual gullible, naïve self- failed to notice.

But Bossk did.

She grinned widely and stood, setting her still steaming cup down. Bossk, however, quickly grabbed the back of her tunic- almost possessively- and held her back, narrowing his eyes at the man as he let out a low growl. The man backed away a few steps. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to steal your girl," he said, holding his hands up in front of him before turning away and completely leaving the area. He had thought the Trandoshan was just another pedestrian there and that the girl was alone. Had Bossk been from just about any other species, he might have tried to seduce Tyra anyway, but he wasn't dumb enough to get himself killed just for a little fun.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend!" Bossk yelled after him, but the man had already left.

Tyra gave Bossk one of her signature scowls before plopping back down next to him with her cup. She still hadn't understood _any _of what just happened. She just knew that she just lost the chance to dance. Eventually, there were a few group dances though that Bossk would allow her to join in with. Still, he kept a close eye out. Meanwhile, he also watched as she moved gracefully with the music, seeing her occasionally dance with some of the younglings that had originally just been hanging back in the crowd.

After a few fast-paced dances, she got tired and sat down by him again. Her breath was visible as she panted. The bench the pair sat on was meant for only two people as it was, but Tyra- albeit on some unconscious, instinctual level- scooted closer to Bossk, practically snuggling up against him.

A part of him wanted to shove her away and right off the bench. Another part was glad for the extra warmth she provided by just being close to him. He watched as a soft smile played on her lips, her eyes closing dreamily as her breathing slowed.

"So," he dared to ask in hopes she was tired enough to want to get back on the _Hound _and leave, "are we done here?"

She popped up and shook her head no, fully awake once more.

He shouldn't have even said anything.

Bossk decided to lead her to Treasure Ship Row, a large bazaar near the Blue Sector. As many shops that were there, she should've been able to see enough Life Day decorations for one lifetime. However, as they were walking, Tyra noticed a few locals playing different sports with the snow and on the ice. She slowed her pace to allow Bossk to get ahead of her, then quickly packed up a ball of snow and tossed it him. Her aim went a bit too high and it hit him in the head instead of his back.

Bossk yelped as he felt the sudden impact of the icy cold snowball and as some of it fell inside his jacket. He turned around angrily to find Tyra laughing. He calmed down a little as he saw the others around him doing similar things…but only a little. To give her some fair warning, he hissed at her, grabbing her attention instantly.

"Fine, if that's how you wanna play, whelp," Bossk prepared to charge, "then let's play."

_Oh crap! _Tyra eyes widened as she quickly dashed in the opposite direction, sending snow flying everywhere upon take off. She squealed, not exactly out of fear, and ran as fast as her legs would take her.

This time, Bossk was faster.

As he reached her, he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and flung her over one shoulder in an unceremonial fashion. She squirmed in his hold, but he didn't release her. Bossk walked up to the top of a small hill, ignoring the looks he got from other civilians due to Tyra's continuous attempts at flight. Once he got to the top, he spotted a snow bank and smirked. Tyra saw it too.

"Bossk, don't-!" she was interrupted as he flung her still screaming form into it.

For a few seconds, Tyra could tell she was airborne. She thought she might have kicked someone in the head by accident as she took a dive into the snow bank. Everything- literally- went cold and white around her as she smashed right into it. The landing hadn't hurt at all, but she was definitely stuck.

Bossk nearly doubled over laughing after walking down to the snow bank and seeing Tyra's lower half sticking out of it, her legs rapidly kicking back and forth in her struggle to get out. He waited a few minutes to let her suffer a little longer before yanking her out by her feet. She wrapped her arms around him, shaking like a leaf, her teeth chattering, and her lips almost solid purple. She'd find a way to get back at him later, but right then she was too cold to think of anything. The two continued walking to the bazaar.

And not another, single snowball was thrown their way that day.

Upon their arrival at the bazaar, Tyra pretty much would run off and do her best to try to send Bossk away. She didn't seem upset at him about him throwing her, so he didn't understand why all of a sudden she didn't want him around. He scowled at her as he leaned by the bar of an outdoor cantina, drinking a beer, watching her race from booth to booth and shop to shop in the small vicinity he had allowed her to move in without him there with her. _What are you up to?_ He wondered silently.

With some of the credits she had been saving up for the past few months, Tyra moved around quickly to purchase a few Life Day items. She only bought a few tiny decorations though and some candy, most of which was on sale or she had bartered down to a lower price. She was making sure she had enough to get something for a certain someone she knew. After all, it seemed he had put up enough with her, and besides, wasn't giving gifts part of this holiday anyway?

After what felt like an eternity, she finally saw something that she figured he might like. She approached the Ithorian working the booth and calmly bought them as if she had no more been finishing a trip to the grocers. The Ithorian looked at her smiling face and examined her up and down; questioning what the heck a girl like her would want something like this? He shrugged it off- credits were credits- and asked, "…I take it you'll want this gift wrapped?"

Later, back on the _Hound, _Tyra had practically thrown herself onto the bottom bunk in the spare quarters, sleeping soundlessly within minutes. Bossk left her to rest as he prepared to leave he planet. However, as he got to the cockpit, he froze upon seeing a colorful box in the pilot's seat. Curious, but not about to let his guard down, he pulled out his blaster pistol and pointed it at the box. Slowly, carefully, he tore away the wrappings holding it together and took the top off. He prepared to shoot in case of the worst…and nearly hit the deck when he saw that there were explosives inside.

_Wait a minute…_getting closer once again Bossk took a second look. They were explosives alright, but they were also projectiles, currently deactivated. These specific types were known as Slinkers. They would fly at a straight course at waist-height and then explode once they reached their target. Oh, the damage he could do with these.

Tyra had to be the one to have snuck them on board, and that would also explain the reason why she was so interested in beating him inside rather than lagging behind to get a last look of Coronet. Switching on the surveillance screen, he saw that she was still fast asleep. It had been a long day for the both of them.

He shrugged as he figured he might as well return the favor. Although he would definitely _not _get her anything near this destructive, as if she needed to use them where she resided anyway. So, once again, Bossk stepped out onto the city streets.

A souvenir of the city, maybe a hologram disc of the planet's points of interest, seemed like something Tyra would like.

_((__**Author's Note:**__ I have noooo idea what the actual lyrics were to "Swingalong Santa." I just found that that was a song from Wookieepidia and I couldn't find it anywhere else. So, I'm sorry that the lyrics are bad. I don't think I can write carols or songs in general for that matter. XD)) _


End file.
